Marcus Slayton
Marcus Alexander Slayton Senior (born October 31st, 1965) is a Scottish-born American business executive, semi-retired professional wrestler, wrestling trainer, and wrestling promoter. He was the owner and promoter of the Carolina-based International Championship Wrestling Alliance (ICWA), but following the closure of this promotion he entered into a state of semi-retirement following an twenty three year in ring career. Marcus was twenty five time world heavyweight champion over the course of his career, he also holds one of the recorded longest world title reigns as he held the Super Japan Pro Wrestling World's Heavyweight title from May of nineteen ninety four till August of nineteen ninety seven for a grand total of one thousand, three hundred and thirty four days. At present he currently owns and operates the "Slayton Family Dojo" wrestling school that he runs from his home in Cameron North Carolina and he is also the President of the Tokyo based Shiba Zaibatsu, as well as he is the patriarch of the Slayton Wrestling Dynasty. Early Life: Marcus Alexander Slayton was born in Edinburgh Scotland on Halloween, 1965 to Andrew and Helen Slayton, he was named in part for his grandfather Marcus Joseph Slayton, a London Barrister, and his mother's favorite uncle Alexander Carlyle. When he was two years old, the family moved from Edinburgh to Cameron North Carolina where the family would set up for the rest of their lives. When he was four years old, his parents had a second child-Tara Lynne Slayton-and later still when he was seven-Christopher Arthur Slayton. It was around this time that his father and Uncle Lex introduced him to professional wrestling when he was seven years old during a family visit to Lex's half of the family in Florida where they caught a few matches from Flordia Championship Wrestling and something about it all resonated in the young Marcus and buried its roots deep into the young boy. In Junior High and High School, Marcus was on the school's wrestling teams and would be offered scholarships to schools such as Bowling Green State University, Lafayette College, and Longwood University before eventually accepting a sports scholarship to the University of Notre Dame which is where he would meet his first wife, Charlotte Wells. Marcus would graduate with a degree in business and Charlotte with a degree in teaching in 1987. However it was at this time that Marcus decided to move his family to Bloomington Minnesota where he would come into contact with Verne Gagne when he signed up to work for the Gagne family on the business side of things but Verne saw something in Marcus and by sheer chance Marcus' dream started to come true as he started training under the Gagne family and a year later on November the 5th, 1988 the Slayton family grew in size as Marcus and Charlotte welcomed their first child Devon Alexander into the world. As Marcus' training under the Gagne's was wrapping up, Mitsuharu Misawa came to the training facility where Verne was and caught some of Marcus' training and saw something in the young man and once he was able to take a break, Misawa inquired as to what Marcus' plans where for after his training was complete before making him an offer to come to Japan and to further his training which he accepted after a long conversation with his wife. The Slayton family would then move to Tokyo where they would be helped by Masataka Shiba, a man who would become a close friend of the Slaytons to the point where Marcus would be not only the godfather but also the namesake of Masa's young newborn son who was born two years after the Slaytons moved to Japan. On March the 9th, 1990-the Slayton family welcomed Amelia Joan Slayton into the world during the lead up to her father's pro wrestling debut for the newly opened Super Japan Pro Wrestling promotion as one of Mitsuharu "Lion Man" Takayama's "Black Satan" faction, serving as the group's "Enforcer"-a role that Marcus would come to fill several times over the course of his career-along with being the usual tag partner of his co-trainer in Akuma Tanahashi as "The Hell Warriors" before he would eventually capture his first title in the SJPW All Asia Heavyweight championship. Even though he was making incredible money, more than enough to support his growing family, Charlotte eventually decided that the life of a wrestler's wife wasn't really for her and she divorced Marcus and took their children with her back to her native Hawaii where she would eventually remarry and Marcus would do his best to always be apart of his two children's lives. The Early Years (1991-1995) A year after his divorce, Marcus would eventually move back to the United States